


Once in a blue moon

by Marsonist



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, But if you want, But nothing gore, Death, Don't read tags, Halloween, Halloween Special, Human!Jaebeom, M/M, Or you'll be spoiled, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Ending, True Love, Vampire!Youngjae, Vampires, sad past, thirst, too late, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist
Summary: The most unusual couple you could ever find on Earth.One of them was a vampire, one of the oldest ones alive and the other one was a mortal, the most precious mortal at the vampire's eyes.Is there really a way for a disgraceful immortal to be with such a lovely human man like him?The ashes flying through the wind will keep their promises to a near tomorrow.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Once in a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for the most non-original plot for a vampire au... Unless...? alskjdfasf

The full moon, one of the shiniest ones and a clear and starry sky night was the only witness over the most unusual couple you could ever find on Earth. One of them was a vampire, one of the oldest ones alive and the other one was a mortal, the most precious mortal at the vampire's eyes. In the middle of the nowhere, at the perfect spot where the moon light could shower them completely, the loving couple was getting prepared to risk it all. A lot of non-said "I love yous" and nervous giggles, the taller one, with two moles in his eyelid, he was on top of the shorter one, just kissing him, telling him everything was going to be okay.

"How are you so sure?" the one facing the sky said nervous, even though he knew all the possible answers.

"It's just a bite, doesn't it?" the other said ensuring this decision they both made. He was so carefree and most of the time the one under him feared for his life. The truth is: the taller boy was in the way he was just because of him.

"Jaebeom... I'm a little scared, okay?" he whispered.

"Don't do it if you don't want to" he said confident, "But I'm sure that I want to do it".

"Aren't you afraid of the Death?"

"It scares me more not to be with you, Youngjae"

They kissed again, Youngjae's legs wrapping his legs around the other's waist. Shivering not because of the cold air, more like the sensation of having him so close and at the same time the idea of not being able of be this close to him anymore.

The man owner of his lips was the most precious man at his eyes. He really loved him, he could do anything for him, and that's why he was afraid for him. The taller male, addicted to his hips and moans, was also madly in love. He was terrified of losing him, he has learned so much at his side and he will definitely give up on life just for him. That was the main idea.

_When they met; Youngjae was hungry. It was the smell what made him follow his instincts and find Jaebeom. It had been so long since he found a human this… appetizing. Good luck he found him right on time. It was a completely stranger at that time._

_“Hey. Are you alive?” he asked to the man lying on the ground behind a trash container. The other man groaned. He was wasted and almost unconscious. “Do you want to die?”_

_“I want to go back home” the kept talking under groans, Youngjae was getting thirstier._

_“Where’s your home?”_

_“I don’t know. My parents told me to never comeback”_

_“What? Why would they do that? Is it because you’re an addict?”_

_“No… Worst, I guess”_

_“Did you kill someone?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then?”_

_“I told them I’m gay”_

_Youngjae could’ve just left and let the unknown man get lost, but it the dawn was near and the not-unconscious man was interest on the rest of the story. He asked one of the two stupidest things he ever asked in his life but the one he needed to change his mind for good after all those years living alone: “Why are you gay?”_

This was Jaebeom's idea. He read it on a book; about the perfect date, time and place to perform the ritual. Almost everything was perfect; they had almost every ingredient, almost everything but one thing: a feminine counterpart (as the book describes).

"What if it doesn't work" Youngjae still hesitated.

"I'll never leave your side, no matter what"

"Do you really want to be with me forever?"

"Yes, Youngjae" he smiled before kissing him again "Yes".

"Okay… is it time?"

"Yes. In three minutes, let's begin"

They rolled over and now Youngjae was on top of his precious lover. Concerned eyes still on his face, a little smile from the other one made him relax. He deep breathed, he closed his eyes and prayed for this to work. He begged to the silent night for this to not end horrifyingly.

"I'm ready" Jaebeom said.

"I'm ready" Youngjae affirmed.

_Youngjae could have waited until the man’s death and then take him to his place to have the dinner he waited since he perceived his smell, but instead, he took him alive and then waited until he woke up. The other man opened his eyes and obviously he got scared because of the strange place he was in, also because of the creepy man watching him from afar, seated at a couch at the side of a fireplace. He looked like a character from an old story._

_“Are you okay?” the mysterious man asked._

_“Yeah. Who are you?”_

_“I just saved your life, you’re welcome”_

_“You… You should’ve left me there to die”_

_“Yeah… I should’ve. But I didn’t. It’s better now, I have no guilt”_

_“Oh, so it was not because of me?”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“What’s yours?”_

_“I can’t tell you if you don’t tell me yours”_

_“Then, you won’t know”_

_“You told me you have no place to go”_

_“Oh, yeah. So what?”_

_“Stay with me”_

_“Uh?”_

_“Stay with me and… feed me”_

_“What on earth…?”_

_“It’s easy. I’ll tell you what to do and you follow my exact orders. Your payment will be to stay and enjoy of my house and all the things you could wish like a roof and all the important things you humans need”_

_“Aren’t you…” Aren’t you human? He wanted to ask, but his mind went to the sky imagining staying there far away from his parents and all the people who hurt him in the past. “First, let me take a look of the house, then I’ll decide”_

_The man laughed fascinated by the man request “Of course, why not? You have no place to go anyway, no other place better than this”_

1:29 AM ─ Youngjae leaned over to first kiss Jaebeom's neck, then to lick it and warm it up, feeling Jaebeom's veins speed up and his breathe going up and down fast as not being able to hide his obvious nervousness at this point.

1:30 AM ─ Youngjae looked at the moon on top of them, her magic was with him, he was hoping the moon could help him this time. His red eyes looked back to Jaebeom who was smiling softly at him.

"Do it" the human whispered.

"I love you" Youngjae cried.

_Youngjae only needed to show him his big collection of books at the library, he himself was not a big fan of reading but after so many years, he liked to know and be familiar with the culture of the era, each era was so different from others, mostly during recent centuries where it changed a lot on a short period of time. Jaebeom was so immersed in them that he forgot of the time and he didn’t even notice when the owner of the house closed the curtains and light up the lamps hanging from the roof. Youngjae was still hungry._

_“So…”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I will stay. What did you asked me to do in exchange?” Jaebeom said not taking his eyes away from a big book he was holding open._

_“To feed me”_

_“Oh, right. What do you like, weirdo?”_

_“My name is Youngjae” he was getting pissed; impatient._

_“What do you like to eat, Youngjae?”_

_Youngjae waited long enough to make him look up straight at his eyes to then say “You”_

1:31AM ─ Youngjae's fangs glowed at the moonlight, next thing Jaebeom knew, it was the same long fangs penetrating his thin skin and now sucking the blood from his neck. The human gasped, surprised, his teeth piercing his throat were cold, not even a drop of the hot red liquid fell on the ground, the vampire was sucking all of his blood.

Then, it was there, a soft pinch of pain vibrating from the holes on his neck, now traveling to the rest of his body, heavy poison going through his veins replacing his blood. Jaebeom was heavy breathing, tired and raspy from his lungs, he was losing blood fast and that was the main idea. Youngjae licked all the leftovers, lovingly, caring, hopeful, afraid.

"See you in the morning..." The human said breathlessly..

_After Jaebeom scolding him for trying to suck his blood, Youngjae didn’t even notice how or when, but suddenly, it was nice to have a human living at his house for the first time, the human used to clean any mess he could leave behind, it was funny to watch him get mad and clean the trash at the same time, it was inevitable. The fights for their music choices, the difference on sleeping schedules, the time they would spend at the bath, the clothes disappearing and appearing at the other’s closet, the rock-paper-scissors games…_

_The time Youngjae got hurt in the forehead trying to steal Jaebeom’s fluffy slippers… and the first kiss they shared the same night when Jaebeom tried to comfort his pained head._

_The vampire had lived long enough to know how humans could find pleasure with sex, and don’t take it wrong, he also enjoyed it even he never thought a human he found once at the back of a trash container would ever be a turn on for his weird organism._

_He was still hungry back then._

_Unfortunately (or luckily?), Jaebeom refused and pushed him away. Youngjae was confused and hurt but Jaebeom just hold his hand tight._

_“What if we could stay together forever”_

_“You know is not possible. I told you, you’ll die someday and I’ll keep living as usual”_

_“Maybe… But there’s a way”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I did some research…”_

It was Jaebeom's idea, this entire plan was his idea and Youngjae was the one wanting this to work the most. He had lived for so long; he had loved so many people but no one like this human. Some of his previous partners fled away when they found out he was a Lord of the Night, some of them tried to kill him, some of them just didn't want to become an immortal demon. He hid the fact that a human can become a vampire under the correct circumstances, just because he wanted to protect him. Jaebeom instead, he found out about the ritual by himself. He proposed it to Youngjae and Youngjae couldn't hide all the truth from him.

Yes, it was a well-known method, but all the times documented were the same "A man and a virgin woman" or vice versa. There was no record with two of the same genre. There was none.

Everything else, it was just perfect; Jaebeom's love for him, his healthy body, even his virginity he protected so much, but he was a male. There was no one, no other old vampire to ask for advice, no one could tell him if it this was going to work or not.

Jaebeom wanted to try anyway.

"You have to wake up before sunrise" Youngjae reminded him before starting. "The sunlight..."

"Will make you... Us, into ashes" he remembered.

"And I can't move your body after I bite you or you might die because the poison will be transforming your body"

"If it doesn't work, just hide from the sun" Jaebeom demanded. "Wait until night again to come back"

"Only if you die" Youngjae said. "You have to wake up"

"If it doesn't work and your poison ends up killing me, at least, it was worth to meet you and loving you"

_“You are insane!”_

_“I just want to try it, why not!? I’m positive this will work, please have some faith!”_

_“Faith has done nothing for me!”_

_“Faith is what made me stay here!”_

_Youngjae passed so many years, decades almost a century alone before meeting Jaebeom, and now it had been some years after finding a weird smell from that delicious man. So long has passed and he was getting comfortable by having some company at night when no one else dared to looked at him at the face and say funny stories to make him laugh._

_“I don’t want you to leave”_

_“I won’t. I’ll be there wherever you are, always.”_

4:58 AM ─ Jaebeom didn't wake up.

The sun was about to rise in the horizon and Youngjae still wanted to wait, Jaebeom could wake up weak at any moment and he needed to help him to hide, he was going to wait until the last second of course but… Looking at the time… Maybe it didn't work after all.

It only works with "normal" couples, he thought, not two men.

Youngjae's tears flowed down on his cheeks thinking of how stupid he had been trying something so risky. He had lived so many happy moments with him, he hoped to live much more and now Jaebeom was dead. The sun was going to show his rays at any moment, he has to go.

But he didn't want to.

He just lost the only man who truly loved him. He thought: he has lived enough.

"Jaebeom... I hope to meet you in my next life" he whispered to his ear.

5:21AM ─ Youngjae always wondered how the sun feels like, its rays of light slowly showered from behind, the warm sensation in his back became hotter and then, it was burning. It didn’t hurt, not like the burning pain in his chest while watching the human resting in peace.

Then, Jaebeom opened his eyes.

"I told you to go before the sunrise" he smiled.

"And leave you here alone? You know how scared you are from the dark" Youngjae couldn't believe it. It was really him or his death dream was playing games.

Jaebeom held Youngjae's burning cheek on his hand, one last time before this could end. He was weak and Youngjae couldn't move anymore. This was not part of the plan but it was okay, Jaebeom was worthy.

"Youngjae... I hope to meet you in my next life..."

Jaebeom's hand was also burning where the light touched his skin and ashes were falling from his fingers. That could only mean one thing: he was now a vampire too.

"Next time... We need to think on a better plan" Youngjae said.

"Next time... I will buy for you an umbrella" Jaebeom laughed.

Youngjae leaned on him to kiss him one last time. It worked! It was possible for two males to be together. They were happy. Before their lips could touch, a breeze blew their ashes away, to travel through the wind, on the way of their next life. Believing in the love they have for each other to meet again one more time in the future. Maybe they won't remember a thing, maybe they will not even imagine that once in a past life they were in love with the other. But they will. They will find each other. Because that's what love does.

—Spoiler: they did.

The full moon was hiding above dark clouds; an empty sky night and heavy rain was the only witness over the most unusual couple you could ever find on Earth, one of them was a weird human and the other one was also a weird human. They shared a link they never could imagine they shared at some point in a different life but that was the fun of being alive.

None of them ever talked before to each other but one of them had this huge impulse inside his chest, something pushing him to that store and buy the largest umbrella he could find to then go back at the front of the building.

The youngest man was still there waiting for the rain to stop. The man with the two small dots on his eyelid scratched his neck out of nervousness and said “Do you… want to share?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading!  
Take this as a late halloween special, yei!
> 
> That last part is thanks to **[Anda's tweets](https://twitter.com/POTANGINARS/status/1170521347249696769)** ♥  
GO FOLLOW HER
> 
> **[ROLL CREDITS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb4xI5BRrjs)**
> 
> I'm sorry if I disappeared for a while, I got a new job and everything is amazing, but I have not so much time for now. But I'll take my normal schedule as always soon.
> 
> Well, not so normal. I've been posting stories every sunday and mostly on Wednesday but that will end now. My new days off at work will be Thursday and Friday so... If by any chance you're waiting for me to post something, it will be a Friday. Maybe that's better for everyone? I don't know.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for your cheering words, I really appreciate them, they give me strength T-T
> 
> Next week, the 2nd chapter of "The Lion's Den" ♥


End file.
